burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Vandalism Templates
Hi, I made some new templates for dealing with vandalism. They are based off of Wikipedia's warnings, but modified slightly for our use. To warn, you would say , with # being the vandalism level you want to go to. In addition, I made some block templates if they are needed. Glacier Wolf 18:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Example }Welcome to Burnout Wiki. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions to Burnout Wiki, at least one of your recent edits }#if: }|, such as the one you made to },}} did not appear to be constructive and has been or removed. Please use the sandbox for any test edits you would like to make, and take a look at the simplified ruleset to learn more about how to best contribute to this wiki. }#if: }| }|Thank you.}} }Please refrain from making unconstructive edits to Burnout Wiki }#if: }|, as you did to }}}. Your edits appear to constitute vandalism and have been . If you would like to experiment, please use the sandbox. }#if: }| }|Thank you.}} }Please stop your disruptive editing }#if: }|, such as the edit you made to }}}. If your vandalism continues, you will be blocked from editing Burnout Wiki. }#if: }| }|}} }This is the last warning you will receive for your disruptive edits }#if: }|, such as the one you made to }}}. If you vandalize Burnout Wiki again, you will be blocked from editing. }#if: }| }|}} }This is the only warning you will receive for your disruptive edits. If you vandalize Burnout Wiki again }#if: }|, as you did to }}}, you will be blocked from editing. }#if: }| }|}} }#if: }|You have been blocked from editing for a period of }|You have been temporarily blocked from editing}} for }#if: }|' }'|abuse of editing privileges}}. Once the block has expired, you are welcome to make constructive contributions. If you believe this block is unjustified, you may contest this block by adding the text below. }#if: }|'Glacier Wolf' 18:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC)}} }#if: }|You have been blocked from editing for a period of }|You have been temporarily blocked from editing}} for }#if: }|' }'|repeated abuse of editing privileges}}. Please stop. You're welcome to [[Wikipedia:Five pillars|make useful contributions]] after the block expires. If you believe this block is unjustified you may contest this block by adding the text below. }#if: }|'Glacier Wolf' 18:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC)}} You have been blocked indefinitely from editing for }#if: }|' }'|repeated abuse of editing privileges}}. If you believe this block is unjustified you may contest this block by adding the text below. }#if: }|'Glacier Wolf' 18:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC)|}} This blocked user (type=block&page=User: }} block log | action=unblock&ip= }} unblock | ) has asked to be unblocked. Request reason: "test." If this request is declined, it should be replaced with: This blocked user (type=block&page=User: }} block log | action=unblock&ip= }} unblock | | ) has asked to be unblocked, but an administrator has reviewed and declined this request. Other administrators may also review this block, but should not override the decision without good reason. This unblock request continues to be visible. Do not replace this message with another unblock request or add another unblock request. Request reason: "test" }}}}| Decline reason: " }}}}" |}} Comments Let me know what you think and please feel free to make them more appropriate for Burnout Paradise Wiki! Glacier Wolf 18:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC) The parkster's epic response! Thanks Glacier these are amazing. I really like the pictures but i do have some modifications, which will make them more appropriate to the site: Templates *I think that having those boxes, which i like to put around all of the templates will make it look better. Also those really cool pictures that you've got on the templates could be enlarged and put at the top. I will use the Perminant Ban for an example of what i mean: }}#if: }|'' }|(Give reason here)}}. If you believe this block is unjustified you may contest this block by adding the text below.' |} *So that's how i think we should lay the warning templates out. Also, as you may have read, we could use these templates for any kind of ban. If we use a warning system universally it would save a lot of time rather than making a template for every possible rule break that exists! *Also is it possible to have an image as a background? I was thinking of having a skid marked road or a rusty metal background for it, so it looks amazing. I suppose if you're going to ban someone you should do it in style! *Back to the warning system. I think that there are too many stages, which shows a lack in strictness. However we don't want to be over strict about this. I reckon this is the hardest issue to address: an appropriate amount of warnings and consequences. So to start it off here's what i recommend: Warnings These could be used for various different rule breaks such as: the light warning for new users who've made mistakes, formal for spam or irrelevant contributions, heavy for civility breaking and serious for unacceptable behavior or personal offenses or extreme civility breaking. Sanctions These could follow any of the warnings but usually these actions would be taken if a heavy or serious warning is dished out. Finally! So that is what i recommend. I know i may have gone a bit OTT with those Nuvola pics but they look sweet! I have more ideas like; a help template, under construction template, new stub template and a page protection template. We could even expand this into '''Burnopedia's User Guide'. Thank you again Glacier for helping and this could be another important push for the site's expansion. Once all of the pieces are put to the puzzle; this site will be amazing. Hope you like the system ^^^ Cya: Production Ok i really need help here. Ideas on what the templates should include. Maybe we could have an official sanctions and rules page for the benefit of new users and inevitable vandalism in the future because, let's face it, they happen! So I'm gonna be busy at the moment with Christmas and everything but a helping hand would be great. Any styles or ideas. The template topics are above in my epic response but if you think that there should be more then just say. I reckon we should go for the grey back and orange border but bolder. maybe tweeked slightly. Post some ideas and i'll get back too with a few drafts. Thanks, :I fixed up the warnings to match our site's current color scheme. ::In my opinion... I don't think they should match the normal color scheme... They should be more prominent. Maybe white and red, dunno. Also, I think parkster wanted to utilize the icons above instead of the blue i'' icons. Another thing, a couple of them refer to wikipedia articles or policies. I think we need to start working on 'our' 'set-in-stone' policies. I already came up with a 'proposed' deletion policy and a vehicle formatting guide... (This really isn't the place for this, but) We also need formatting guides for OTHER vehicles as well as streets and districts for Paradise City... I will start a new forum or something on my ideas there later. As of right now, I am taking a small break from editing until I can get bot access (as that will speed up my redundant edits 75% and make them less redundant), but I will still be trolling :::I put on the new logos and matched the colors to them. Hold up, you've already made the templates? Let me see. :Well, we tweaked the existing ones. For example }}#if: }|, such as the one you made to },}} did not appear to be constructive and has been or removed. Please use the sandbox for any test edits you would like to make, and take a look at the simplified ruleset to learn more about how to best contribute to this wiki. }#if: }| }|Thank you.}} |} GTA Wiki has been the worst (no offense though). Sukhoi-35BM always says that aircrafts is his section (really?), which is not cool. He should do that in Wikipedia. Some of the users try their best to stop him, but no effect. They even improved some of them, yet he takes it as an "irrelevant data". He has so much of his "irrelevant behavior" and admins even took him out. Geez, if I was them, I'd block him for good. Keep in mind that it is off-topic, but I'm sure these make sense. However I do have one question. Do some of the registered users ask the admin to be banned, even if no rule is broken? JMBZ-19 19:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Irrelevant data? Sounds familiar. How does this have anything to do with this topic? Click here to post comments like that and it will ''all be relevant! ::I've been through hard times, always trying my best to reach a new rank. But yeah, thanks for your suggestions, Rappy. JMBZ-19 20:00, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::I didn't quite fully grasp what happened there but its always nice to see new users. As for your question, there has been one incident where an old member of the site, who's left now, launched an attack on me thinking that i wasn't a good admin. However i proved her wrong and gave her a second chance, as she was a great asset to the site, and she apologized and said that she shouldn't have done it. But apart from that no, not really. :::Also here is what i think it should look like: }}#if: }|, such as the one you made to },}} did not appear to be constructive and has been or removed. Please use the sandbox for any test edits you would like to make, and take a look at the simplified ruleset to learn more about how to best contribute to this wiki. }#if: }| }|Thank you.}} |} :::Now if we keep this layout then we can change the color of the border depending on the warning severity. Also is it possible to vertically align the warning sign so regardless of the information, the sign will stay vertically centered with no witting above or below it. This will make it look more Burnoutish. I don't really favor the wikipedia light color background, dark color counterpart border. This site is original and cool. So something along my idea should be best to obtain that emphasis. What do you think? In light of that, I can create ONE template to do all that, instead of the 5 we currently have. Yes, it's possible to center the image on the left side with writing on the right. So you want something closer to this... If I make the change to make it one template, we can do like for example to include the correct icon and wording depending on the severity level. Lemme know what you think and whether or not I should jump on that... :Is it me, Rappy, or is that bottom template screwy? ::What's the matter with it? The extra line breaks are there only to show that the image is vertically aligned in the table (smaller resolutions will have a larger text field due to the 'shorter' table (more text wraps)). Other than that, it should be fine. :::The image overlaps over some of the text. ::::Odd, it shouldn't, it's two columns of a table. Got a screen shot? Because even at a lower resolution here, it shows up as two columns. Yeah its looking fine for me. Thanks a load Rappy. Also could the logo be bigger? As for the template, i would like the coding to be like this: . That'll make it easier to use. Also once this is done, and yes jump right on it, we can move onto something similar with the sanctions. Then after we've got the material sorted we can work on the rules and sanctions pages. Lolz, thanks :I suppose the logo could be bigger, but you'd want a equal balance between the logo and the text. Those with wider screen resolutions and a bigger image would extend the table to accommodate the image... in the same sense, those with smaller screen resolutions and a smaller image, the table accommodates the text rather than the image. The image in my last setup was 60px, yours was 160px. If we increase the size of the image, I would not want to make it bigger than 80-100px for the above reasoning. Give me feedback, and I will work on the templates. ::Ok then make it 100px. As for the logo; it's just shifted itself over the text over night?!?!?! It looks... kuffuffled... May just be my Laptop. Thanks, :::Wish I could see what you guys are seeing as far as the image, it looks fine here (could it be a change in the monaco? I am using my own, I may not see it, will test later)... :::^^^ 100px image, and that demonstrates why I wouldn't want it as 100px because of the short text field... Either way, up to you. Let's come to a consensus so I can get to changing them all. ::::I think 80px for the above pic would be a good size... Yes, however i would like universal layout of each warning. This is how: This is a (1. severity goes here) warning. The reason for this is that (2. reason here). If you do not (3. what they need to do to not make it happen again) then you'll be (4. consequential sanction). So from that, if we put it into an example (bare in mind that all the template would be around these, i just haven't put it in due to sheer laziness :P): This is a Heavy warning. The reason for this is that you are not active enough for your role in the community as an admin. If you do not become more active then you'll be demoted to a regular user. That doesn't apply to anyone by the way, it's just to show what i mean. If we can get a system working where you can type in this code: ...then that'll be really cool. The numbers here represent the numbers in the template example at the top. Hope this can be put in effect. Also change the picture to 80px. Keep all the text bold but can you make the bits that change, depending on the situation, itallic. Then we can move on to make the sanctions. Thanks, :Well, hmm, the 4 vandalism templates we have set up now have 4 different saying depending on the severity (all of which I can automate) but now you want to use the template for general warnings too? I can easily generate a template, and fix the templates at the same time. Which would be easier... IE would result in... : Yes but can it be applied like my example. I want type of warning, severity, reason, what you need to do to fix it and what will happen if you don't fix it. Like my example. Then you can just put the signature underneath the whole thing. Thanks, :This is what i mean: ::I'd still rather do two different templates because it would be easier to use them that way, but I will see what I can do to easily make it as one. :::Got caught up on some other stuff (namely about 500 edits with Rappybot) and will get to this sometime tomorrow, but it shouldn't take me no time at all to iron it out. ::::Ok, got them working. Check out and . I was going to make them 1 template, but two just seemed like a better idea. Having them in 1 template requires a lot more input on our part when we use them, this is simple and easy to remember. I'm willing to input more information and to make it more complicated if it means that vandalism will be stopped and this site will have a firm and understood ruling system for the better of the community and a Burnout resource as a whole. Also, it's an admin's job to give out official warnings and so you won't have to worry about mass input when it comes to a warning being used. I don't mean that in a nasty way but this is the best way of doing it for the long term of the community. Hope you understand. Thanks, :Did you look at the two templates to see how they are set up? This works and it simple and easy. ::Ok i understand now, sorry. However i don't think that the vandalism one is necessary considering we already have the warning one, which to me, does the same and better. I'm up for just having the warning one. It makes life easier for us, and it's more versatile. However i want to see what the community, other than you and i, think about having just the warning one. Also could you change the color section to severity, so instead of inputting a color, you input the severity. Thanks Rappy you're a great help. :::The vandalism one automatically enters in all the text, whereas, the warning one would have to be typed out completely. As far as the color, I figured it would be easier to remember the color than the severity, and it's harder to misspell blue than it is severe (which I have seen you do at least three times now =p)... Either way, the way it is set up, I can add the severity and still keep the colors for those that prefer to do it that way. Ok keep the colours! As for the vandalism template, i find no use for it if we have the warning one. I thank you for your hard work on it but since we have have a better one, which you can still take credit for, and we're the only users interested in this; i say that we scrap the vandalism one altogether. I don't mean it offensively, but the other template, in general, is better. Thanks all the same for both. If you don't mind me implementing this then we can move onto sanctions. Thanks so much. Regards, :Don't delete the vandalism one, just if you want to use warning go right ahead. There's no harm in having both. Like I said, with the vandalism one, you don't have to type anything out, whereas, warning is pretty much customizable. There's uses for both. Sanctions Ok then, thanks. Now we can move onto sanctions. Basically i wanted the same as the warning template but for sanctions. This is what they'd be: *Demotion *Probation *Temp Ban *Post Ban Probation *Perma Ban The logos are up there some where but if we could just have a red border for all of them as they're all results of serious warnings. Or if not then they're serious consequences of serious actions. But yeh. Thanks,